


The book blows

by catboy_ranboo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Books, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Blood, Minecraft, Platonic Cuddling, Short One Shot, Tommy gets hurt so bad comforts him, dadboyhalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboy_ranboo/pseuds/catboy_ranboo
Summary: Tommy hisses as he slides across the ground, rocks catching his leg leaving red angry marks and an nasty gash. He looks up to the giant hole that the creeper left, huffing as he tried to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall.Sniffling, Tommy looked up as he heard walking coming straight towards him. He felt relieved as he saw Bad look at him, concern in his face."Oh! You little muffinhead what happened,"
Comments: 5
Kudos: 309





	The book blows

Bad had heard the explosion and the yelp, his first thought was wasnt everyone gone but he still rushes out and followed the sounds before he stumbled upon Tommyinnit! Tommy was a good kid even though he cursed too much for Bad's liking and something Bad cannot say for a lot of his friends, he's never seen Tommy cry, he thought he never would until now. Tommy had clearly been blown up, the crater being the only evidence he needed. Bad had crouched down next to a shaking Tommy who was letting out small whimpers as he held onto his leg.

"Oh! You little muffinhead what happened," he asked as he pulled the youngers hands away, examining the bleeding gash. Bad tsk'd as he helped the boy up, "This just won't do," he started to walk the boy back to his house.

"Fuck off," was the only reply from the younger, "'m fine, your overreacting," Bad let him go as he opened his door, helping the boy in and shutting the door behind him. 

"I don't think I am," Bad said as he sat the boy on his couch, "Did you get burned?" Bad asked as he went off to get medical supplies.

"Fuck no, why would I get burned?" He asked as he watched Bad drop to his knees in front of Tommy, starting to slowly clean his wound.

"I know what your trying to do and it wont work," Tommy flinched as Bad disinfected the wound, his breathe hitching, "Sorry, sorry sorry! I know it hurts but I'm sure you dont wanna get sick," Bad tried to explain but Tommy was already running his mouth.

"This is child abuse! Im being child abuseding right now!" Tommy said dramatically as he tried to hide his tears from the pain, wiping his face quickly.

Bad chuckled, "That's not funny Tommy," Bad had started to dress the wound, being careful as he did, "You can cry y'know, it hurts as heck,"

"Please just curse," 

"No anyways it hurts and your allowed to cry, I won't make fun of you," Bad finished as he placed a small kiss over the wrapped wound.

"All fixed up!" Bad said as he looked up at an flustered, red Tommy, his mouth opening and closing before he settled on glaring at Bad.

"Fuck off you shit head! I'll kill you Badboyhalo!" Tommy said as Bad went off, the sounds of rushing water as Bad washed his hands humming softly.

"Language," Bad said as he dried his hands, taking a place next to Tommy.

"Gods above I hate you," Tommy said, watching as Bad grabbed a book from the side table. Bad hummed in agreement as he pulled Tommy into an side hug, letting the boy get comfortable as he flipped to the page they left off on.

"Love you too Muffinhead," Bad said with a soft laugh before he stared to read, smiling as Tommy became comfortable enough to finally sleep.

With a soft sigh he closed the book and pulled Tommy close, falling asleep next to the younger.


End file.
